


今天的Zenny老师依旧没有女朋友

by BrandyBlackTea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBlackTea/pseuds/BrandyBlackTea
Summary: 2018.4.19419注意





	今天的Zenny老师依旧没有女朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.4.19  
> 419注意

“分手吧。”  
音游打得正酣，毫无征兆地，屏幕上弹出这样一条消息。  
飞速点击的手指僵在空中，我难以置信地盯着这三个字，直到手机顺着掌心的冷汗坠落在地上才回过神来。身体像是瞬间被抽空了力气，我靠着床沿缓缓坐了下来。  
屏幕上的Fail似乎化作了一声阴恻的嘲讽，我回过神，心有不甘地捡回手机，对着两分钟前还保持恋爱关系的前男友敲了半天试图挽留，敲着敲着就有不知哪来的水滴砸在屏幕上。  
拭去了一滴，却有更多的滚落下来。  
我忍无可忍，终于崩溃地一头栽进被子里。  
明明两个人才能一起开始的事情，凭什么他一个人就能宣告结束呢？  
也不知过了多久，大概是哭累了，精疲力尽的感觉让我的头脑终于冷静了下来，我揉了揉眼睛，突然觉得不值，便将对话框里的内容一字不落地全部清空，转手就把他扔进了黑名单。  
今天虽然是寒假的最后一天了，但城市的积雪却丝毫没消融半分。我花了两个多小时将自己浓妆艳抹一番，却只是在街上漫无目的地游荡。也许是心火过于旺盛，冷风扑打在身上倒也不觉得有多冷。无意间路过了一家酒吧，我想都没想就推门走了进去。  
嘈杂的背景音乐几乎要剥夺了我的听觉，我找了个相对僻静的位置坐下，叫来了服务生，“给我来杯——”我边拖着长音边摸索着薄如蝉翼的钱包，这才想起自己生活费还未到账，只好改口道，“算了……还是来扎啤酒吧。”  
不仅失恋了还只能一个人灌着最便宜的啤酒，喝得我眉头紧锁舌头发麻，整个人就差往脑门写上颓废二字了。  
不知是噪声污染还是已至微醺，连什么时候身边来了个人我都没注意。  
“这位小姐，我们是不是在哪见过？”  
耳边传来年轻的男性嗓音，我放下喝到一半的酒杯，心里嘀咕一句“怎么在21世纪还能听到这种开场白”后，才迟迟地扭头看他。  
来人已经好整以暇地坐了下来，我的目光首先落于他的身上，他穿着件白色西服外套，内里的黑色高领把脖子以下都裹了个严严实实，扎在脑后的长发乖顺地落在肩上，除了过分保守，几乎是我挑不出刺来的一身打扮。再往上看，那张脸更是令人赏心悦目，至少比刚甩了我的前任好看得多。  
“真老套。”我盯着他笑了几声，简单地点评道。  
男人俊朗的眉宇间划过一丝疑惑，我注意到他手里也拿着听Kass，不等他开口又说：“你怎么也穷到喝这个，我也是，天哪，我们两个也太惨了吧，哈哈——”  
喉间猝不及防地涌上一股二氧化碳，我的笑声戛然而止，化作了两声干咳，男人立刻伸手轻拍着我的背，嘴上的关切不知几分真几分假：“你怎么喝了这么多，天都这么晚了，一个女孩子这样是很危险的知不知道？”他顿了顿，“你男朋友呢，怎么没一起来？”  
我冷笑一声摆摆手，然后托起脸，歪头看他，促狭道，“那你呢？你也很危险吗？”  
他的手停在空中，投向我的目光变得晦暗不明。我等了半天也没等到他的回答，耐心被消磨殆尽，撇了撇嘴便准备起身，谁知刚站起来眼前就一下子天旋地转，差点被高脚凳绊了个趔趄，他立刻起身一把揽过我的肩膀。  
他身上的香水味并不清淡，闻得我有点头晕，但他本人却比他的香水温和了许多，虽然从一开始就不断地和我有身体接触，动作却丝毫没有逾矩，表现出了足够的绅士与克制。我不免对他产生了些兴趣，便借着他的手臂稳了稳重心，“……谢谢。”  
我可能真的有点喝醉了，脸颊升温，心跳加速，大脑运转也跟不上语言动作，我捞起一束他的银发，胡乱道，“嗯，头发不错，上哪儿染的？”  
他任由我玩了会他的长发，突然低头凑过来，温热的气息喷洒在耳廓上，我的双腿登时不争气地发软，后背也冒了层细汗。“所有男人都很危险，”他开口道，声音里带着似有若无的笑意，“没错，我也一样。”  
像是被猫科动物用尾巴不轻不重地扫过，胸口一隅就这样难以名状地痒了起来。  
“会有多危险呢……”我站在原地，双眼透过他的肩膀失神地注视着前方，胆子却从来没这么大过，“你想要吗？”  
他直起身，动作压抑着一丝局促，我面向他，视线也跟着他一起抬了起来。  
“欸？……你什么意思？”  
他的呼吸节奏早已将这句明知故问败露无遗，又或许是故意给我留个吃后悔药的机会。我的脑细胞罢工了大半，什么后果都懒得去计较，便直勾勾地望着他，很有耐心地又重复了一遍：“你要不要？”  
他看着我，胸前的起伏越来越剧烈。他的反应让我没由来得兴奋，便不怀好意地环上他的脖颈，手指在他的领口上虚虚地试探着，轻轻碾过他的喉结，他把我作恶的手拿了下来，却迟迟并没有松开，眼底终于有一簇火窜了上来。  
就这样，我昏昏沉沉地被他一路牵进宾馆，刚关上房门，挂在身上松松垮垮的大衣便掉了下来，他把我摁在铺满软垫的墙上，还不等我有所反应，带着啤酒特有清苦气息的吻急切地落到唇上，搅乱了我的呼吸。  
我从发懵的脑袋里拎出一些神智，主动伸出手，虚环着他的脖颈，舌尖轻舔着他的嘴唇以示邀请，他立刻听话地张开嘴，软绵绵地勾了上来。  
我们唇齿间交换着相同的苦味，难道他也被女朋友甩了吗？真可怜……我胡乱猜测着，手掌拂上他的后颈，指节插进他的辫子里把他的发型搞得一团糟，他意乱情迷地看了我一眼，猛地追加起攻势，满腔温柔瞬间化作深切的纠缠，我一下子有些站不住，只好搂他搂得更紧了些，整间屋子回荡着黏滑不堪的水啧声。  
吻技真好，我七荤八素的脑袋里只够总结出这么四个字。  
缺氧的感觉让我不得不与他暂离，他顺势将我半扶半抱地扔到床上，几下便把自己的外套解开扔到一边，我终于体察到了危险，喉间冒出一声短促的低吟，身体下意识扭动了一下。他跪坐在我身上，细碎的吻又如雨点般落了下来，落在他看得见我的每一寸皮肤上。  
他托着我的腰坐起来，伸手去解我吊带裙。本以为可以冷静应对的身体到底还是有点犯了怵，过快的心跳声在耳膜上立体环绕，圈着他的胳膊微微颤抖起来，我紧张地低下头，心里倒是还没打起退堂鼓。  
他似乎是体察到我的不对劲，提着拉链的手立刻停了下来，与我拉开距离，“嗯？你害怕了吗？”他的视线观察般地在我身上转过好几圈，突然难以置信地发问，“你……该不会是第一次吧？”  
良久的沉默后我才看了他一眼，又移开目光，咕哝道，“……是又怎么样，我不怕。”然后示好般地主动凑过去吻他，试图从被拆穿的游刃有余中找回一丝自信。  
他身体一僵，一下子如临大敌地躲开了，他从床上蹦了下去，一路后退直至整个人贴上墙角，嘴里魔障般地念叨着：“不行不行不行……”这架势，反倒我才更像是破他贞操的那一个。  
“你怎么了？”我坐在原地莫名其妙地看着他，又往下瞄了眼他已经抬了半个头的小兄弟，着实不明白问题出在了哪里。  
他闪躲着我的视线，过了很久才从喉咙口挤出一句：“要不……我们还是算了吧。”  
我把这句话在混沌的脑袋里循环了数遍才会过意来，几乎是哑口无言地看着他，那些醉意和情欲倏地都跑个精光。  
敢问这世界还能更扫兴一点吗？！  
“Damn it.”我长长地呼出一口浊气，到底还是没忍住骂了一句，干脆利落地下床穿鞋裹大衣，动作一气呵成，也不多说废话，头也不回地就往外走。  
他愣怔地看着我，过了半响居然好意思追着问了一句：“先等等！我能问你要个联系方式吗？”  
……哇鬼才会搭理他！  
经过洗手间时瞥到自己的口红已经在嘴上晕开了一大圈，便顺手拿了张抽纸在嘴上乱抹了起来。我犹豫了一下，回头看一眼他同样沾满口红的嘴角，好心提醒道：“走前别忘了擦干净。”  
说完，这才真正头也不回地离开。

 

+++  
这假期的最后一天过得着实一言难尽，我回去之后也没怎么睡着，便又起床来了学校。  
新学期第一节课就是韩主旻老师的国际经济学，他好听的低音炮在此刻化作一剂强力安眠药，我撑着眼皮度完这昏昏欲睡的一个半小时后，手机立马收到一条消息——  
韩主旻：下课后跟我到办公室来一趟。  
和死党告了别后，我毫不意外地起身走向讲台，亦步亦趋地跟上他离开的脚步。  
作为院里屈指可数的正教授，韩主旻已经恪尽职守地给我们专业上了一年半的课了，然而任凭课程如何变化，不变的是第四次给他当课代表的我。说来也怪，在给我们班第一天上课的时候，他就没顾及过其他同学的意愿，从冗长的点名单里一眼相中了这个平平无奇的名字，然后不容置喙地就把这个任务交给了我。  
也许是对我业务能力的认可，一年多来他也从来没提过换人，但在我心里，总觉得这事不会这么简单。  
刚进办公室，他就争分夺秒地给我交代了一下新学期的教学计划和任务安排，正事说得好好的，他突然话题一转，旁敲侧击地问了一句：“你昨晚去干什么了？”  
我心一慌，磕磕巴巴地回道：“我、我没去哪……”  
这就是我一直都觉得不简单的地方。  
不知为何，从我被赋予这一光荣使命那天开始，他似乎对我的私生活也表现出相当的兴趣，不论是联谊次数还是感情状况他每周都会例行公事地过问一遍，对我的在校经历了解得比我家长都清楚。所以在最初的时候，我心里无法不将此与我被选作课代表一事联系起来——  
我觉得，我老师，喜欢我。  
“我听说你……去了酒吧？”  
听到“酒吧”二字，我登时浑身起了层鸡皮疙瘩，如遭雷劈般地望着他。  
见我不回答，他不自然地轻咳一声，补充道：“刚好我有个同事在那里看到你了……让我提醒你一下，酒吧不是什么好地方，以后记得少去。”  
我一时也没注意到为什么他的同事会认识我，只见他没有追问下去，便逃过一劫般地点了点头。  
“嗯，我没有别的问题了，请回吧。”  
这就是整件事里最矛盾的地方。  
他在对我表现了充分兴趣的同时，逐客令下得依旧毫不心慈手软，仿佛并不乐意和我多说哪怕是一句话，两年来就算是聊天软件上我们也从来没有过一次闲聊，更罔论什么性骚扰了。  
因此，“韩主旻喜欢我”显然是个伪命题。  
这件事我思前想后了很多遍也没有结果，我没由来得觉得想要了解这些问题的，也许并不是他本人。  
但是这个想法似乎比“韩主旻喜欢我”更加天马行空，我晃晃脑袋，将那奇怪的猜测抛进外太空，和他匆匆告了别后便离开了。

失恋的阴影哪能说走就走，晚上我趴在课桌上依旧是一脸被吸干了精气神的样子，死党不知打什么兴奋剂，一直在我耳边喋喋不休着，像个白噪音，我什么都没听进去。  
这节选修课就是她拉着我一起选的，好像叫什么《经典音乐剧中的哲学与艺术赏析》。  
光听名字我对这课并不是很感兴趣，但死党对此却抱有出乎意料的热情，她到底什么时候趁我不注意把对韩剧的热爱转向了音乐剧了？真是令人一头雾水。  
“醒醒！他来了，他来了！”死党的嗓门突然大了几个分贝，在一旁激动地推着我。  
什么？谁？前男友？我被自己心里的胡乱猜测惊出一身冷汗，下意识地抬头朝前张望着。  
我坐在最后一排，隔着一整间阶梯大教室里乌压压的人头，电光石火间，就这样不偏不倚地和那人的视线撞了个满怀。  
我腿一软，差点没从座位上跪下去。  
怎么是他！！！  
昨晚约炮（未果）的对象，隔天居然就站讲台上来给我上课？！  
花了半分钟才接受现实的我一时间如坐针毡，连尴尬二字都忘了怎么写，在天寒地冻的教室里任凭冷汗浸湿里衣，身体不断打着哆嗦，也不知是因为冷还是被吓得。  
在心里承受极限被打破的同时我也领略到了人生的精彩之处，我端正了自己的人生观，将全身的血液都集中在腿上，用着最后一丝理智拎起包就打算开溜。  
死党在旁边没眼力见地嚷嚷：“你不舒服吗，脸色怎么这么差啊——哎，马上就上课了你怎么就走了呀？”  
我算是现身说法了何谓“最怕朋友突然的关心”，在四周投来的视线中我硬着头皮一路向门，经过讲台边时他脸上的诧异忽而化作一丝愉快，我皮笑肉不笑地与之对视一眼，就这么在他眼皮子底下走了出去。  
刚出教室我便虚脱地靠上门口的自动贩卖机，还没来得及喘几口气，里面便传来那个耳熟的声音：  
“Good evening everyone. 我是这堂课的讲师Zen，有那么多人愿意来听我的课真是倍感荣幸。一如既往地有非常多的女同学呢，每次看到你们可爱的笑脸我的心情也会变得特别好。那么，等下就来点个名让我一个一个认识你们，好吗？”  
我忍不住攥紧拳头在机器上敲了一下，他故意的！  
过了一分钟，我脚踩上课铃手提冰可乐，假装无事发生过地走回教室后排重新坐了下来。  
“原来你去买饮料了，怎么不早说，我还以为你不喜欢Zen呢。”  
“怎么会呢，”我干笑两声，故作镇定地喝了口可乐，突然反应过来，“哦，原来你是冲他来的啊。”  
“那当然！”死党的眼睛霎时一亮，像探照灯一样，“不止是我，这间教室里的所有女生基本都是冲着他来的，呃，除了你。”  
没错，除了我，但我的处境又怎么能用这单薄的三个字涵盖呢，我痛苦地想，要早知如此我说什么都不会选这门课。  
死党不知我心中苦痛，依旧兴奋无比地说：“Zen人帅嘴甜，可比班里的那群鸡零狗碎养眼多了，对了，搞不好我还能加到他的line账号，想想都觉得兴奋！”  
还没来得及纠正她的用词不当，一口可乐差点把我呛住。  
“MC.”  
“有！”  
我举起手，和他的视线再度交汇在一起，他看了我两秒，微微低头佯装调整麦克风，似乎说了一句“cute”，然后继续往后念了下一个名字。  
刚点完名Zen就给我们拉了一个课堂群，美其名曰是用来定时发布作业和课程资源，我隐隐觉得不妙，没过多久果然收到了一条好友验证。  
……不用想都知道是谁加的我。  
但这个账号和群里的并不是同一个，也许还是Zen的私人账号，一想到这，我又不禁开始头皮发麻。  
建立起了现在这层新关系后，我当然是没有胆量拒绝他的，通过验证后他居然还神通广大地边讲课边给我发了几条消息，我们两个像在背着全班搞间谍活动，我都替他捏了把冷汗。  
敷衍了几句后我终于忍不住提醒：  
“不管怎么说……你还是快认真上课吧”  
“老师^^;;”  
他抬起头，抛出一个引起众人惊呼的wink，然后秒回：“遵命:)”

 

+++  
开学以来每天都过着出租屋和学校两点一线的生活，繁重的学习任务很快将我大脑里的数据更新换代，失恋的泥沼俨然已经容不下我。  
从那天开始，Zen就常常会在半夜给我发来消息，我不是夜猫子，往往要等到第二天早晨才能回复，不同的作息使我们之间总是隔着一段时间差。有时他白天也会来提醒我的一日三餐，这是我们的时间轴偶尔才会碰到的重合一点。  
这人是甩不掉了，秉承“既来之则安之”的原则，我从死党口中也打听到一点关于Zen的信息，更确切一点，是传说——  
这里也是Zen的母校，从他跨进这所学校的大门那天起，一路本硕博连读直到半年前留任讲师，整整八年都无人撼动其校草地位，但离奇的是，自打他五年前加入全市最好的剧社后，就再也没有交过女朋友。  
“进剧社又不是去学IT，为什么没女朋友？”我手里飞快地回复。  
“听说是太忙了，不过我总觉得这说法不太靠谱。再怎么忙，凭他的条件花五年时间又怎么可能找不到？”死党分析说，“除非……是他自己不愿意。”  
我觉得有理，但看他先前那么殷勤地问我要联系方式也不像是不愿意的样子。我心中不由燃起了八卦之心，扔下手头写了一半的报告就去翻看他的历史动态——  
满屏的自拍晃得我有点眼晕。  
我耐着性子翻了几页，配文不是花式自夸就是剧本分析，虽然没挖出什么猛料，但还姑且算是图文并茂，我顺手存了几张，也不算败兴而归。  
手机这时候突然震了一下，是Zen发来的消息：“我在吃饭，你晚饭吃了吗？记得不要节食。”  
我刚想回“没什么胃口”，他又迅速发来一张自己和晚餐的自拍，并接上一句“等会见^^”。  
我盯着图看了一会，也不知道是被谁牵动了食欲，几分钟后收拾好东西就往食堂走去。

刚进教室的时候讲台边正大排长龙，我疑惑地瞥了一眼打算先找个位置坐下，死党一把将我拉住：“走那么快干什么，你不先交作业啊？”  
“……什么作业？”  
“上节课的时候Zen布置的，就写篇音乐剧的观后感。”  
我将信将疑地打开999+的群聊，翻了快两分钟才发现确有其事，我心一沉，上节课明明没怎么开小差，只有Zen消息骚扰我的那会才顾着看手机没听他讲课，难道这么几分钟里就错过了？  
我犹豫了九十分钟，为了确保自己的期末成绩不受殃及，下了课我还是去找他乖乖坦白了。  
Zen轻轻应了一声，慢悠悠地收拾着手里的东西，等教室里的人都走光了，这才不紧不慢地开口道：“你跟我来。”  
时隔半个月，这是我二度和Zen单独相处，尽管手机上我和他都心照不宣地没有谈及那晚的事，但事实摆在眼前，谁都没法否认。我对此其实也并没有多耿耿于怀，我们都是成年人，可以为自己的行为负责，况且我们也并没有真的做到最后那一步。  
错就错在命运偏偏不让我们当好彼此生命中的过客，一日之后我们隔着层师生关系再度重逢，就算是现在回想起来还是让我尴尬不已。  
暮冬的气温持续走低，加之天色已晚，尚未入夜路面上就已是一派萧索。我和Zen并肩走着，滚烈的风扑打在脸上，我裹紧大衣，眼含热泪，脚下碾过的冰碴声混杂着我的吸溜声反复在耳边回荡。  
“对了，你家住在哪里？”Zen没头没脑地问了一句。  
“嗯，怎么突然问这个？”我反应了两秒，倏地停下脚步，一些龌龊思想立刻呈排山倒海之势袭来，在这零度低温中给我带来一股别样的热意。  
见我没跟上，Zen转过身来，脸上带着真假难辨的讶异，“你怎么脸红了？”他努力思索了半响后，才察言观色地笑道，“别担心，女孩子一个人走夜路危险，我只是想送你回去。你想到什么害羞的事了？真是可爱。”  
不良心思差点就此暴露，我忙矢口否认道，“没、没有，谢谢老师。”然后乖乖把地址报给了他。  
“真巧，我也住那附近，我们刚好顺路。”  
我心里咯噔一下，生怕他下一句就接上“我们以后一起回家吧”。  
“我们可以一起回家，”Zen说，我差点两眼一抹黑，过了会他又想起什么似的补充道，“啊，但其实我也不怎么回去，一般有新剧排练的时候，我都直接在剧院支几个椅子就睡了。”  
我终于松了一口气，说，“那可真是辛苦呢。”  
我们边走边有一搭没一搭地聊着，路灯下我们的影子暧昧地融在了一起，我觉得气氛不太对，便不动声色地悄悄往边上挪了两步，还没走出多远，Zen又无意识地靠了过来。  
我刚准备抬脚再次挪开，他突然开口道：“那晚的事，我……对不起。”  
我猜到这个话题迟早要来，立马拿出一套准备好的说辞道：“没有……那天不是你的错，是我先来招惹你的，该道歉的人其实是我。”  
Zen看了我一会，蓦地笑了起来，“我不是说这个，我想说的是……那晚服务不周，让你扫兴了，我很抱歉。”  
我愣过半响，不禁由衷感叹男性与女性思维方式的天差地别，下意识推脱道：“也没有……就是……就是……”  
我就是了半天也没说出个所以然来，的确没什么好说的，唉，我就是很扫兴嘛。  
Zen看出了我的言不由衷，善解人意地接话道，“那看来我还是猜对了，那天你好像生气了，你……会讨厌我吗？”说着，他敛了敛眼神，微不可闻地叹了一声，“不过你讨厌我也没关系，我只是想告诉你，就算是失恋了，也不要把自己那么珍贵的东西随随便便送给一个陌生人。”  
我从来没想过他还藏着这样柔软的心思，诧异之余又不免为自己那天的恶劣态度感到愧疚，我匆匆看了他一眼，又低头盯着自己拧巴在一起的手指，“我当然不讨厌你……只是我那天刚好失恋了，心情很差，没想那么多，对你态度也不是很好……对不起……”  
“没事的，你又没有犯错，”Zen宽慰地拍拍我的背，“每个女孩子都是造物主赐予人间的宝物，我作为男人，当然得好好保护你了。”  
我心口猛地一跳，脸上蔓延出更多无端的热意，只好欲盖弥彰地用冰手给脸降温，我紧张地闪躲他的视线，转移话题道，“……那个，前面就是我家了，我自己可以回去，谢谢老师。”  
“哎，等等，”Zen把我叫住，“你还记得自己还欠了我一份作业吗？”  
“啊，当然记得，”我赶紧说，“我今晚写好明天就给你送去，可以吗？”  
Zen摸着下巴，考虑了一会说，“这样好了，我不用你写，你周三下午陪我去个地方，结束之后直接告诉我感想，怎么样？”  
我盘算了一下，刚好周三下午没课，这波不亏，于是我爽快地点了点头。  
“那我们说好了！”Zen异常兴奋地说，过了会仍不忘像平日里的消息那样嘱咐我道，“回家之后不要学习得太晚，记得早点休息睡觉，听话。”  
“谢谢，老师晚安。”  
Zen收起笑容，轻咳一声，“私下里你就不要喊老师了，明明我也没比你大几岁，以后就直接叫我Zen吧。对了，你前面说了什么来着？”  
我下意识道，“好的，Zen晚安。”  
话一脱口我才察觉到有点不对劲，Zen得逞似的又笑了起来，迅速抛下一句“你也晚安”，便转身一路轻快地晃着马尾走得没影了。

 

+++  
结束周三上午的两节课，我刚踏出教学楼，便看到Zen已经带着头盔坐在摩托车上好整以暇地候着了，我手忙脚乱地把死党支走，这才一路小跑到他身边。  
Zen说了声“中午好”便立刻递了个粉色的头盔过来，我回了句“Hiya”然后边戴边说，“你怎么来得这么早，周围那么多人你都不怕被认出来吗？”  
“你怎么还担心这个呀？我既不是明星，又没有女朋友，就是长得好看了点，这点人身自由还是有的。”Zen大言不惭地说，笑声闷闷地从头盔里飘了出来，“不过到现在还没人认出我来，你是第一个。”  
我被这话一噎，仍不甘示弱地说，“那第一有什么奖励吗？”  
“你想要什么？”Zen大方地说，“只要我有。”  
我“唔”了一声，抬脚跨上了车，手自然地环上了他的腰，“还没想好，那你先欠着吧。”  
Zen很无奈地笑了，“好，你说什么都行。”  
摩托车看着挺拉风，但Zen的车技着实乏善可陈，几次急刹都让我觉得自己的内脏在相互碰撞，头盔也差点磕在一起。我的肾上腺素随着车速一路飙升，只好死死抱紧了他的腰，整个人都像经历了一次极限运动，下车的时候腿软得差点没站住。  
Zen在一间礼堂门前把我放下，抱歉地说，“不好意思啊，好久都没载过人了，你还好吗？要不我扶你进去吧。”  
他说着就伸手过来，我忙后退几步推辞了。不过这倒和Zen的传言一致，确实挺像单身了五年的车技，想到这，我的翻江倒海瞬间化作满腔同情，安慰似的上前拍了拍他的肩，脚步虚浮地就往里走。Zen困惑不已地瞧了我一眼，停完车也快步跟了上来。  
看到礼堂内的横幅我才知道这是个关于音乐剧的学术交流研讨会，刚进门就有人过来寒暄：“Zen，好久不见，我去看了你上次的表演，真是一如既往地出色啊。这次还带着学生一起来吗，感谢捧场！”  
“老师过誉了，我才要感谢你给了我这次的学习机会。”  
两人一来二去没营养地客套了几句后，Zen很快脱身，拉着我在后排找个位置坐了下来。  
让我一个学经济的来听这种充满艺术氛围的研讨会着实是牛嚼牡丹，一个开幕辞就听得我云里雾里，还没开场几分钟，台上的人相互争辩得热火朝天，台下的我不争气地眼皮打架。  
我撑着最后一丝清醒意识掐了一把大腿，告诫自己还要准备观感，可转眼间来势汹汹的困意便将我吞没。  
半梦半醒间Zen好像扭头看了我一眼，我一心想着再怎么样也不能倒在他身上睡着，便挪了个重心，不觉间就彻底睡了过去。  
中途醒来发现自己还是枕在了Zen的肩上，我倒吸了一口凉气，困意顿时全无——这研讨会还没完，我可能要先完了。  
身上居然还盖着件衣服，我诧异地往旁边悄悄瞥了一眼，发现Zen正靠着我的脑袋缩成一团，似乎也睡着了。我一愣，好半天才从这个事实中缓过神来。我艰难地吞了吞口水，直愣愣地盯着前方，动也不敢动。  
台下两尊睡神相依偎，也不知台上的人做何感想。  
我维持着这个姿势直至结束，身体已然麻了一半，Zen在最后的全场掌声中苏醒，也跟着一起边哆嗦边凑热闹似的乱拍，我赶紧把外套还给他穿上。  
散场之后我半身不遂地往外走，Zen问我怎么了，我总不能答被你睡得，只好摇了摇头。过了会Zen又突然想起来问了我一句你中饭吃了吗，我回你说呢，他愣了两秒，不由分说地找家餐厅就把我塞了进去。  
“那个，Zen，”我吸了口果汁说，“像参加这种专业研讨会的机会，留给你们学院的学生不是更好吗？”  
“说起这个……”Zen托着脑袋望向我，“先告诉我，你有什么感想？”  
唉，这人明明知道我睡着了为什么还要问呢，我无言以对地咬着吸管，眼神到处乱飘。脑袋里的话编了两句就编不下去了，虽然这关乎我的成绩，但在Zen面前，我最终还是敢大着胆子说，“……挺助眠的。”  
Zen闻言便当即很没形象地笑了一分钟，笑得我都想帮他顺顺气，他艰难地凑出一句，“没想到你居然真敢这么说，胆子可真大。”说着他笑声渐止，微微正色道，“不过你第一次见到我的时候胆子就够大的了……”  
一口果汁急转而下冲进了气管，我被呛得险些喘不上气，结果Zen赶紧起身来帮我顺气，“啊，对不起对不起，我以后不说这个了。”  
我边咳边摇摇头，想表达“没关系”，过了会才意识到他也有可能理解成“别说了”。  
“不过巧的是，你的想法和我一样，”Zen重新坐了下来，“这种无聊的活动说到底不过是听些完全没有表演经验的人瞎说而已，在场的那些人根本没几个真正懂音乐剧，与其听他们废话还不如多睡一会。”  
Zen嘴上说得轻描淡写，脸上却流露出一丝不易察觉的认真与倔强，像是在捍卫自己心中的净土，我心里莫名就被触动了，“但我知道你是个演员……”  
“没错，我是个演员，”Zen重复道，低沉的声音里却透着股不容置否的力量，“我永远都要做个音乐剧演员。”  
我能感受到这股力量，这是种从未在我身上出现过的感觉，我不禁好奇，究竟是蕴藏着怎样的喜爱，才足矣让一个人说出“永远”这个词呢？  
意识到自己盯着他看了太久了，我匆匆撇开视线，局促道，“既然这样，那你为什么还要叫我来？”  
“这个嘛……”Zen想了会，脸上多了一抹若隐若现的羞赧，“不知道为什么，我觉得要是有你在身边呆着，我就可以睡得更香一点。”  
……所以我就是作为一个枕头出席？我哭笑不得地想着，心里却浮起一些很无端的高兴，可当枕头有什么可高兴的呢，我边思索着边吸果汁，喝完了依旧什么都没有想通。  
喝完果汁我又端来了蛋糕，Zen突然认真地唤了一声我的名字，目光闪烁地问，“如果有一天，我请你来看我演的音乐剧……你也会愿意来吗？”  
周遭的空气突然凝固了起来。  
我想诚实地告诉他，其实我从来没看过音乐剧，也并没有多大兴趣，会选这门课都是因为同学，大可不必浪费力气和我寻找共鸣。可一抬头，他眼底的热情灼得我心口发烫，呼之欲出的话语便如鲠在喉。  
最终那些话还是吞回肚里再次消化，我往嘴里塞了块蛋糕，随口支吾一声，却过了很久都没能回想起自己当时回答的是什么。

 

+++  
春天一夜之间就突然降临。  
所有的校园活动也如秃树新芽般地纷纷冒头，其中最为隆重的就是一年一度的校园文化祭。各个社团为了夺人眼球都使出了百班武艺，死党醉心于音乐社的排练已经失联整整三天，而像我这种没加入任何组织的人也只有跟着旁边看热闹的份了。  
Zen不知道在忙些什么，最近也很少联系我了，动态里隔三差五的自拍倒是永远不会缺勤，背景大多都是在剧院，我不便打扰，只好悄悄点个赞。  
转眼又是周一傍晚，上课前我看着手上被塞来的一沓传单，在心里悲天悯人地呼吁一句爱护环境人人有责，转手就将它们都送进了垃圾箱。  
平时人声鼎沸的大教室今天却只来了一半的人，非常不合常理，御用百事通死党依旧持续失联，搞得我非常摸不着头脑。直到上课前两分钟来了个自称代课老师的人我才迟钝地反应过来——  
莫不是Zen今晚有什么演出？  
手机上突然收到一条消息，是Zen发来的，只有言简意赅的几个字：“18:30东区大剧院”。  
我等了好一会也没等到下一条，就这也算是邀请吗，未免太没诚意了。我本想置之不理，但身体还是很诚实地赶在上课前一秒冲出了教室。  
因为不太想被Zen认出来，我于是绕道去超市买了墨镜口罩把自己全副武装起来，最终提前五分钟赶到了剧院门口，保安也许看我可疑，硬说里面坐满了不肯放我进去，与之周旋了半天，说得喉咙冒烟仍旧未果。我突然想起拿出和Zen的消息记录试试运气，果然得以顺利入场。  
场内果然座无虚席，我摘下口罩透了口气，无头苍蝇般地绕了半天，突然被一个人从背后扯住了手，“MC？”  
我回头一看，反应了两秒才认出是Jaehee，她是韩主旻手下带的研究生，我去办公室的时候偶尔和她碰过几次面。  
她挪了个位置给我坐下，我问道：“原来你也是Zen的粉丝吗？”  
Jaehee眼睛一亮，兴奋地点了点头。可能是把我也当成了Zen的粉丝了，她当即在我耳边说了整整三分钟不带重样的溢美之词，遣词排比之精妙、肺活量之巨大无一不使人瞠目结舌，直到剧院灯光变暗她才意犹未尽地停了下来，我不由觉得她去学经济真是太过屈才。  
但这些不过都是fangirl的经典夸张言论，随便听听就过去了，毕竟我只是来凑个热闹，并没有抱太大的期待。  
我看向舞台，幕布缓缓被拉开。不知为何，也许是我与Zen之间有什么微妙磁场，无论在人群中，又或是舞台的角落里，我总是可以第一眼就能看到他。  
我想了想，最终以他头发比较反光作为结论。  
Jaehee边看边和我聊了许多，看到一半的时候竟然还抽了张纸开始擦眼泪。她还顺手递了张给我，我没要，我着实不理解看人唱歌有什么好哭的。  
事实证明人不能抱有这种想法，过了会我就忍不住吸着鼻子说，“Jeahee学姐，你这还有纸吗。这剧院里好像有点窜风，我眼睛进沙了……”

散场的时候我的脚步还有点虚。  
这是我第一次看音乐剧，剧无疑是好剧，但比起音乐剧本身，更让我惊叹的是Zen。  
这也是我第一次跳开传言和文字，直观感受到Zen在舞台时的样子——那是一种让我全然陌生的感觉，仿佛这一个多月来我都没有真正认识过他，直到此刻才勉强触及到了他一星半点的灵魂。我这才意识到原来自己一直都站在离他那么远的位置，心里平白无故地有些难过。他站在台上，是众人目光的焦点，而我坐在台下，与所有注视他的人其实并没有什么两样。  
我该怎么才能离他更近一点呢……  
“MC！”背后不知道谁低声叫了我的名字。  
“有！”我下意识转身，夜色中一个穿着兜帽衫的人从偏门向我跑来，我一愣，倏地想起自己还戴着墨镜口罩，这样居然还有人能认出我来？  
我当即警惕地退后两步。  
“是我，”来人抬起头看了我一眼，兀自摘了我的墨镜架到自己脸上，嘴上笑个不停，“你怎么装备这么齐全，是在躲谁吗？不过正好可以借我用用——怎么样，我帅吗？”  
“Zen？！”我瞪大眼睛，“你怎么——”  
“嘘，先别问这些，快跟我上车。”Zen截了我的话就跑去推摩托，我一看到这车头都大了，但还是被乖乖塞了上去，很快我们俩便一同风驰电掣地溜走了。  
Zen轻车熟路地带我来到一个烧烤摊，点了一堆烤羊肉和啤酒。  
看着他飞快地撸了三串下肚，我忍不住提醒道，“那么晚吃这些对你的皮肤不好。”他不作答，拿起一串在我眼前晃晃，我很有原则，一把夺过后也开动了起来。  
“天哪，你是不知道，刚才的后台真的太可怕了，我差点没被人挤死。”Zen边吃串边心有余悸地说，“我知道大家都很喜欢我，但我演得有那么好吗？”  
我下意识点点头，“有。”  
Zen动作一顿，似乎被我这个直球砸懵了，过了半响才小心翼翼地问，“真的吗……这算是你对我的认可吗？”  
“当然！”我毫不犹豫地说，他今晚的表演仍在我脑海里余音绕梁，回想起来仍使我激动不已，我完全不想吝惜自己的赞美，况且身为演员Zen现在也一定最想听到这些，“今晚的表演很精彩，尤其是你，我真的特别喜欢。”  
Zen沉默了一会，低声道，“喜欢就好，我之前还特别担心你不来……”说着便有些腼腆地笑了起来，好像考试拿了满分，端起手边的啤酒就一饮而尽，“但是幸好你来了，我很开心，谢谢。”  
我欲言又止，止言又欲，“……Zen，你刚刚喝的是我的啤酒。”  
“……”  
目光回到Zen仍旧欣喜不已的眼中，我莫名觉得有些心疼，他未免也太容易满足了，“你付出了那么多努力，而我只是无足轻重地夸了你一句，你为什么要来谢谢我？”我笨拙又真诚地说，“……我才想要谢谢你，Zen，谢谢你这么努力。”  
Zen张了张嘴，半天都没能说出一句话。眼睛却缓缓亮了起来，他的眼睛总是那么好看，我觉得比今晚的月色还美上几分。  
“这不一样，你还不明白，也许你以后会明白的……”Zen过了好久才开口，声音有些颤抖，“但不管怎么说，我真的很高兴你能来，看到你比我看到在场的任何一个人还要高兴……”  
“真的吗？”我不禁心跳升温，无意识就握住了他的手，“既然这样，那你别忘了，以后每一场演出，都得预留一个位置给我。”  
Zen立刻回握住我的手，“……当然，我会的。”  
之后我们又边喝边聊了许多，喝到最后也搞不清哪罐才是自己的酒，也无所谓，拿起来就往嘴里倒，不知不觉小餐桌上堆满了空罐和数不清的竹签。  
Zen似乎有点喝多了，摇摇晃晃地去推车说要送我回家，我比他清醒一点，在他旁边不断嚷嚷着不能酒驾，费了半天劲才把他从摩托车上拽下来。  
我扶着他拦了辆出租车，想了半天才发现还不知道他住哪，只好先报上自家地址。  
车内的空气突然安静下来，我看着窗外飞速掠过的景色，也搞不清楚自己是醒还是醉，最终冷不丁地问了一句：“Zen，你喜欢我吗？”  
我预测了Zen可能出现的无数种回答，甚至想好在听到否定回答时自己该如何化解尴尬，可是耳边除了汽车的发动声再无其他。我等了好久，用上十足的耐心，却唯独没想过该如何回应他的沉默，可Zen又为什么要沉默？  
这短暂却暗无天日的等待让我饱受折磨，我终于还是按耐不住扭头看向身边那人，他眼睫低垂，吐息绵长，一脸恬静安逸——居然就这么睡过去了！  
车辆突然一个颠簸，Zen的脑袋一歪撞在了我的肩上，他不适地呢喃了一声却意外地没有醒来，颈间被过热的鼻息扫过让我隐隐觉得不妙。  
我忙不迭拿手背去贴他的额头，好家伙，这温度都够支口锅煲汤的了，他到底是怎么撑到现在才昏过去的？  
Zen看着瘦，但到底还是个男人，分量一点都不轻，我本就有些自身难保，现在还得拖家带口，把他从车里搬上床后我倒在地上差点就没起来。  
睡者无意，醒者还得当劳动人民。我缓了缓酒劲，认命地从地上爬起来，脱了他的外套和鞋子，把他塞进被子里。看他喝了那么多酒我也不敢随便给他找药吃，只好先喂他喝几口水，然后拿了条湿毛巾盖在他额头上物理降温。  
忙完这些已经过了块一小时了，我精疲力尽地靠着床边凝视他的睡颜，脑海里不受控制地回放着我们初见的那晚，我借着同样的酒意，自暴自弃地想把自己送给他，他不肯要，我还生他的气……  
我叹了一口气，非常乘人之危地凑上去亲了亲他还有股孜然味的嘴角。  
“Zen，”我轻声说，“奖励……我就先收走了，晚安。”  
我靠着床沿，盯着他看了半天，也不知道什么时候就睡过去了。  
醒来的时候我正躺在床上。昨晚本来还想硬撑着给他换毛巾，结果没守几轮就倒下了，迷迷糊糊地摸索一番才意识到Zen大概已经走了。床头的闹钟指向了中午，旁边放着一份早餐和一张纸，纸上写着：感谢善良的公主收留，不要忘记吃早餐:)  
字还挺可爱的，我小心翼翼地把字条放进抽屉里收好了。看了眼早餐，居然刚好都是我爱吃的那几样。  
我把这份凉透了的早餐当午餐吃，吃得我心口莫名发热，打开手机给Zen发了条“感谢款待”，便收拾收拾精神饱满地出门去上课了。

 

+++  
今年春天的雨水来得格外频繁。  
天气连日阴沉，学校里的小情侣们成天肆无忌惮地窝在一把伞里亲热，俨然成了单身青年们的重灾区。晚上天又飘起雨来，刚下课死党就以男友忘带伞为由将我光速抛下，真可谓是世态炎凉。  
但今晚忘带伞的男青年似乎不止他一个。  
我还没走出几步就有个人自说自话地钻进我的伞里，他抖了抖白毛上的雨水，有些狼狈地笑说，“抱歉，我忘带伞了，不过反正我们也顺路，你顺带送我一程吧。”  
Zen料定我不会拒绝似的大剌剌地拿过伞，掌心不知有意还是无意地触碰到我的指节，“我来帮你撑。”  
我的脑袋被这场意外撞得嗡嗡乱响，还仍不忘故作镇定地逗他说：“你这么粗心，以后可怎么照顾好女朋友？”  
Zen一愣，倏地笑了，“放心，这只是偶尔的情况，再说……只要你不粗心就够了。”  
到底还是不及他的油滑，这后半句的意思我脑筋转了半天也没转过来，走神间还差点撞上一个人，Zen一把揽过我肩膀。  
抬头一看居然是韩主旻。不知为何，他撑着一把伞，手里还拿着另一把。他一脸困惑地看着Zen，缓缓伸出手似乎想要递上一把，Zen一动不动地瞪着他，在这漫长的对视中，韩主旻终于若有所思地把手上的伞收进公文包，这才默不作声地走了。  
Zen微微松了口气，我问，“你们认识吗？”  
Zen的反应很激烈：“谁和那混——”说了一半又突然收住，改口道，“我的意思是，不认识，我们不认识。”  
也许是怕我再撞到人，Zen搭在我肩上的手干脆就不收回去了，导致他整个拿伞动作都相当别扭，我想了想，还是选择把伞从他那拿回来自己撑着。  
也不知是不是因为在他嘴上啃了那一口而做贼心虚，从那天过后我在Zen面前就变得有些畏首畏尾，回消息也得查个三遍才敢往外发，着实是个甜蜜的负担。  
说起来也不是第一次了，我慌个什么呢？  
Zen不知我庸人自扰，却也心有灵犀地提起这件事：“那天晚上的事，我还没来得及好好谢谢你。”  
“……没关系，”雨水打在伞面上发出噼里啪啦的声音，与我此刻的心跳节奏如出一辙，“但你怎么烧得这么重都不说一声，下次身边要是没人，我可以陪你去医院。”  
“可能是排练量太大了，我自己也没太注意，但是还好身边有你在，我真是太幸运了，”Zen笑了笑说，“不过其实这种小病也用不着去医院，我觉得你家就挺好，才睡一晚烧就全退了。”  
他看着我，不知有意无意地接了一句，“要是下次生病了，我还能来你家找你吗？”  
这几个字仿佛往我大脑齿轮里平白扔了一把螺丝钉，卡得我脖子以上的几大系统都宣告瘫痪，喉咙口酝酿了半天也没组织出一句正常的话来。  
“哈哈，你怎么这么紧张，我是开玩笑的，”Zen笑着拍了拍我僵硬的背，然后便把手收了回去，“虽然不希望看到你生病，但要是有下次的话，就让我来照顾你，好不好？”  
我心乱如麻地闪躲着他的目光，轻轻点了点头。  
Zen过了良久才说，“谢谢。”  
手里的伞很快又被Zen接了过去，我们沉默地雨中漫步，我心里依旧被他搅得乱作一团，车上的那个问题不觉间再次冒了上来，在我的声带转过一圈，最终因为缺乏酒精化作的勇气，又缓缓滚回了肚子里。  
“对了，还有一件事。”Zen突然打破了沉默，“你是不是会弹钢琴？”  
“……你怎么知道的？”  
“啊，是那个，你朋友告诉我的。”Zen飞快地碰了碰鼻尖。  
我点了点头，“是会一些，但拿不上台面……你怎么突然问这个？”  
“是这样的，剧社乐队里的钢琴手最近去国外演出了，但是过两天新的剧又要开始彩排，现在正愁找不到合适的人，我想……可不可以请你过来帮个忙。”  
我一听，忙不迭摇头，“这不行，我进大学就再也没碰过钢琴，手都生了。你不如去音乐学院找找吧，那里肯定有更厉害的人，要是你去问的话，一定会有很多人报名的……”  
话还没说完我心里就开始懊恼了起来，下意识摸了摸指尖上的茧。想想当年也勤学苦练过一番，到真的能派上用处的时候，不但被我推了个一干二净，还顺便把人送到了别人面前。  
“但我相信你可以！”Zen直接无视了我的后半句话，有些着急地说，“你不用急着现在回复我，可以再考虑一下，手生了也没关系，要是不介意的话，我可以来教你！”  
我愣在原地好久都没说出话来，或许是错觉，我总觉得Zen除了我以外似乎也不考虑第二个人选了，心头猛地一热，我赶紧抓住这次反悔的机会，“那……好啊。既然Zenny老师眼光独到选了我，那我也一定不能让你失望。”  
“真的吗？”Zen眉间的紧张顷刻间消散了，脸上露出一个轻快的笑来，那笑真是太好看了，我看了好久都没舍得移开眼，“那我们说好了！”  
我负责音乐，Zen负责剧，我们多合适啊，我忍不住轻飘飘地想。  
Zen隔天就热火朝天地找音乐学院帮我要了间琴房，以学校的办事效率借教室少说也得走一周的手续，我也不知道他这是哪来的神通，只好姑且归咎于“长得帅真的是可以为所欲为的”。  
都到这份上了我也没有偷懒的理由，这两天有事没事就跑去弹哈农，从一开始的手指打结练到手感回来了八九成，可谓是我二十年人生中出现的第二个奇迹。  
而第一个，则是遇见了Zen。  
奇迹一下子出现得太频繁也不知是好是坏，我一方面害怕自己今后的运气会不会就此被透支了个干净，一方面又忍不住期盼着第三个的到来，但它究竟会不会来，我心里也很没有底。  
我的第一大奇迹有时也会抽空过来看我弹琴，但也只是一声不吭地暗中观察，我猜他是没找到可以指导我的机会，于是便故意弹错几个音试探他，他果然立刻冲上来认认真真地对我指导了一堆。我光顾着看人，没仔细听，反正他说的我也都会。  
自从掌握了这个方法，连练琴都不再是件枯燥无味的事了，弹累了就能听Zen说话，非常劳逸结合，要是十年前就能遇见他，音乐学院里或许也能有我的一席之地。  
这样想着，我转了指间的旋律，悄悄把哈农换成卡农，没过多久Zen就走到我身边，他安静地看着我，我不知道他心里在想什么。  
但他也一定猜不到我在想什么。  
既然这样，我应该也不算太占下风。

 

+++  
Zen约我晚上下课之后来他办公室拿音乐剧的琴谱。我掐着点到了，敲了三下门，可是等了好一会儿也没有听到里面传来动静，我犹豫着扭动了把手，门居然就这么开了。  
“韩、韩老师？！”  
刚进门就看到韩主旻单手插兜一声不吭地站在里面，吓得我舌头都差点打结，还跑出去确认了一下门牌号。  
“如果你是来找Zen的，那你就没走错。”韩主旻开口道。  
“是吗，原来你们认识啊……”我依旧有些惊讶，又问道，“你怎么这么晚了还过来，你和Zen的关系很好吗？”  
韩主旻轻哼了一声，“你从哪里看出来的？没有任何证据能指向这一点。”随后他的视线在我身上转了一圈，微微挑眉道，“你叫他Zen？”  
我疑惑地“嗯”了一声，并没有反应过来这有什么问题，韩主旻继续解释，“我和Zen没有什么特别的关系，他只是一直都在和我打听一个人而已。”  
“……谁？”  
“你。”  
我的心跳突然漏拍，稍加思索后又冷静了下来，“哦，是两个月前开始的吗？这也难怪……”  
“不是。”韩主旻截了我的话，意味深长地看了我一眼，补充道，“是两年前，迎新晚会那天。”  
我倏地愣在原地，不知花了多久才领会含义，心底暗涌的潮水顷刻间翻覆，将我整个人都卷入其中，胸腔变得滞闷无比，压迫得我几乎透不过气来。  
趁着我发愣的这会，韩主旻已经轻车熟路地从Zen的办公桌下拿起了两包进口猫粮，他出门时经过我身边说，“既然你都来了，剩下的事不如让他自己来问你好了。”  
韩主旻的话依旧在耳边不断回放，我连Zen是什么时候来的都没有察觉到。  
我魂不守舍地从他那里拿来了琴谱。他似乎觉察到了我的不对劲，便问我怎么了，我说我吃了，他愣了两秒，大为困惑地凑过来，我脑子突然失去信号，等回过神来的时候发现自己正在一路狂奔。  
什么？这怎么回事？为什么会是两年前？迎新晚会的时候我都做了什么？  
当机至今的脑子终于转了起来，我蓦地停下脚步，隐约想起刚入学时每个班要求在迎新晚会上出个节目，死党主动请缨想要上台唱歌，于是我便去给她当钢琴伴奏——  
原来在那时候Zen就记住我了吗？  
原来从那之后偷偷摸摸躲在韩主旻背后想了解我的，其实是Zen吗？  
脑内的回忆纷纷剥落了外壳，逐渐显露出那些一直以来我都没察觉到的真相。这太不可思议了，从我认识Zen的第一天起，甚至连我们的相遇都不再是那么单纯，一切的偶然与不解转瞬之间似乎都变得有迹可循。  
可Zen究竟藏着怎么样的心思呢？  
……是我希望的那种心思吗？  
我闭起眼睛，靠着街边的电线杆恍惚地滑坐了下来。  
今年的春天可真是不一般，晚风浅浅吻着我的侧脸，吹得我两颊滚烫，心跳过速。我昏昏沉沉地想，不论是先前的哪一晚，都没能让我像此刻这样酩酊大醉过。

Zen并不知道我已经知道了这件事。  
我犹豫了许久仍旧没想好要怎么向他开口，心虚得仿佛自己才是那个不慎露出马脚的人。但也来得及没烦恼几天，便被音乐剧异常紧凑的彩排折腾得教室琴房连轴转，转眼间就将此事搁置在脑后。  
自从拿到了剧本，Zen来看我弹琴的次数也逐日递减，搞得我很没有干劲。偶尔他过来的时间长一些，便会跟我玩一次四手连弹，够我开心一天，可一旦过了零点，我的精神状态又会恢复原样。  
最后一周我终于可以和Zen一起去剧院彩排，乐队的同事们都很友善，第一天就有个小提琴手过来问我要电话，旁边的中提琴手忙拽住他说你胆子真大，Zen带来的人你也敢抢？此言一出，他们几个当即议论纷纷，我猜这其中可能有什么误会，只可惜在旁边解释得嗓子冒烟也没能插上一句。  
乐池是下陷式的，我整日呆在里面，像只大鹅似的抻长了脖子才能看到Zen，他看到我的时候我又会立刻把头缩回去。好在休息的时候他都会拉着我到后排坐下说些闲话，有时会靠在我身上睡一会，他确实睡得很香，我却因此罹患了为期一周的落枕。  
乐手基本都是不留宿的，但演员尤其是主演就比较惨了，基本都要把生活用品搬来剧院，我每天过来的时候Zen都要我帮他带一罐Kass，我答应了，有时候压力太大他想要两罐，我还是只给他带一罐，他瘪了瘪嘴，也从来没冲我生过气。  
连轴转的日子很快就要到头了，最后一天所有主役终于被放回去休息，晚上和Zen在手机上聊了会我也催着他去睡觉，可我自己还睡不着，便开始骚扰起死党。  
我问她：“你觉得打听和喜欢是近义词吗？”  
对面隔了五分钟才连回三条——  
“;;？”  
“你怎么了？”  
“……要不要我陪你去趟医院？”  
我心说恋爱中她怎么还是这么不解风情，手里依旧自顾自地回道，“我觉得是。”  
“？？？？？？”  
这串问号看得我笑了半天，但笑着笑着就笑不出来了，我讳莫如深地说：“我觉得我没病，但我要是真的生病了，你也不用陪我去医院，就记得借个肩膀给我吧。”

乐手的着装除了黑色正装没有其他要求，于是我翻箱倒柜，找出了两年前迎新晚会时穿的那件黑色小礼服。  
第二天Zen载着我一起去剧院，他的车技这阵子变好了很多，为他找女朋友扫除了最后一重障碍。  
刚进门我们便分道扬镳去了不同的化妆间，由于人手不够，我给自己收拾完又顺便帮几个乐手化妆，他们纷纷表示让我记得以后常来。  
所有人都要提前一小时就位，我从休息室出来没走两步就碰见了Zen，我们站在走道里互相发了会愣的功夫便落在了人群的最后。他的眼底好似烛火明灭，良久才说：“你今天真好看。”  
“Zen，”我问，“你紧张吗？”  
他的喉结缓缓滚动了一下，郑重地点了点头，“紧张。不过，不是因为表演……”  
他突然捉住我的手，一根手指一根手指地展开，然后贴到自己的心口上，隔着单薄的戏服，我感受到他温热的胸口和过快的心跳，他一瞬不瞬地凝视着我，沉声道：  
“是因为你。”  
我原本就急促的呼吸节奏被这几个字彻底被打乱，下意识低了下头。他微微俯身，仔细地整理着我的头发，然后转过身攥紧我的手一步一步朝前走。  
Zen的身材比起其他男人还要再单薄一些，但我却觉得自己从来没看到过比这更有安全感的背影了，心很快就平静了下来。  
“Zen，你前面说我今天好看……”我突然开口，对上他回头探来的视线，我冲他笑了笑，“那如果是和迎新晚会那天比，哪天的我更好看一点呢？”

 

+++  
演出进行得很顺利。  
这是我第二次看Zen现场表演。虽然已经看过了整整一周的彩排，但对于正式演出我依然抱有很高的期待，只可惜所处的位置不太好，只闻其声不见其人，视线范围内都是些摇头晃脑的乐手，显然要比Zen逊色一筹。  
太亏了，下次演出我一定要从他那搜刮一张vip门票才行。  
这样的想法刚冒出头，我又觉得能和他一起同台演出的机会兴许更少，这样大概也可以算得上是超vip的礼遇了，想到这，我又忍不住心花怒放起来。  
整场音乐剧就在我不着边际的胡思乱想中渐入尾声，可谁知到了最后一幕的时候，乐池的地面突然动了起来，我以为是演出事故，惊出一身冷汗，但看看周围的人似乎都对此没什么反应，就只好继续硬着头皮继续演奏下去。  
乐池竟然升到了地面上。  
彩排的时候从来没有这项程序，我疑惑不解地扭头看向舞台，刚好对上Zen的目光，他望着我，缓缓说着最后的台词：  
“Are you willing to be my princess, forever and ever?”  
我下意识说：“Yes, I am.”  
女主演的回答与我同时响起，将我不值一提的声音掩盖得无影无踪。  
这时，Zen深情地看向女主演，我垂下头，为他们的最后场景奏下浪漫的琴音，整场表演就此落幕。  
他刚刚的台词……是在对我说吗？  
我精疲力尽地合上琴盖，脑子里一团乱麻，忽然有人过来牵我的手，我就在众目睽睽之中被他带走。  
我们在夜间不断奔跑，离开舞台、穿过长廊、沿着楼梯曲折向上，Zen的掌心很热，微微出了些手汗，银白色的长辫在不同的光线下泛出奇异的光。我一直以为他在我眼里总是如此耀眼是头发的缘故，现在想来，大概只是因为他是Zen。  
ZEN这三个字母在我心里就足够耀眼了。  
他带着我来到剧院的天台，我们一起靠在栏杆上，往下还能看到三三两两散场的观众们，他们脸上带笑，想来应该是度过了愉快的两小时。  
透着一丝凉意的晚风逐渐平复了我们急促的呼吸，Zen看着远方，依旧没有松开我的手，他说：“我可不可以给你讲个故事？”  
我轻轻地点了点头。  
“你知道吗？从前有个男人，在一场晚会上遇见了那个人。  
“那个人身着一条优雅黑裙，坐在舞台上并不起眼的角落里独自演奏，指尖流泻出的琴音好听极了，他想沉浸在这琴音中，却一秒钟都不舍得将视线从她身上移开。  
“演出结束后他立刻去了后台，但怎样都找不到她，她就像是坐着南瓜马车出逃的公主，没有留下水晶鞋，却把他的心偷走了。他立刻去寻找她的下落，可在找到她的时候他又犹豫着不敢上前，只好拜托一个讨厌鬼悄悄地去了解她。  
“可是讨厌鬼很快就传来了她恋爱的噩耗……  
“他难过极了，但还是没有死心，他用了一年时间留在了那个有她在的地方，就是期盼可以和那个人再度相遇，如果有这样的一天，他一定不会再错失机会了。  
“有一天，他在酒吧里偶然遇到了那个人，她失恋了。  
“他就是个坏男孩，没经受住诱惑，还想要趁虚而入，差点就做了不该做的事……但那个人非但没有怪他，之后还总是支持他、鼓励他。他每天都想告诉那个人，她比他想象中的还要好得多，谢谢她愿意在他的生命中出现，谢谢她愿意做他的公主……  
“我是这个男人，而你就是那个人，”Zen收回视线看向我，缓缓凑了过来，小心翼翼地问，“请问我现在可以吻你了吗，my princess？”  
此刻，我说不清自己的感觉，只觉得身体里好像有成百上千只蝴蝶在翩翩起舞，它们流窜在我的血液里、牵引着我的神经，我控制不住自己的动作，任凭身体本能踮起脚尖，飞快地往他唇上啄了一下，“你觉得呢？”  
Zen舔舔嘴唇，明明眼神已经将他暴露得不着寸缕，却仍装傻道，“你还没告诉我你喜不喜欢我，我觉得不行。”  
于是我又亲了他一下，这次停的时间长了一些，“那现在感觉到了吗？”  
Zen非常千回百转地“嗯”了一声，依旧不干，“我想听你亲口说。”  
这种话越是想说越是说不出口，我深吸了几口气，万分艰难地从喉咙口拼凑出“Zen我喜欢你”这几个字。  
“嗯？你刚刚说了什么？我听不太清。”  
……这什么大尾巴狼，现在退货还来不来得及？  
我忍无可忍地转身欲走，Zen当然不肯，一把将我扯回去，伸手托住我的后脑，这才将迟到的吻落了下来。  
像是要把自己两年间的感情尽数传达给我，我不着边际地开始想象起Zen是怎么用猫粮作为交易筹码，一次次从韩主旻口中打听我的消息，真让人好气又好笑。  
分开之后，Zen一把将我抱起原地转了几圈，放下后又被搂进怀里，我头晕目眩地靠着他，很没办法地想，他一定很喜欢我。  
“亲爱的，”Zen贴在我的耳边说，“今天晚上……我不会再让你跑掉了。”  
我低头吻了一口他的脖颈。  
“求之不得。”

 

+++  
Zen已经在学校停车坪坐了快半个小时了。  
他一动不动，连头盔都没摘，腿上被早熟的虫子啃了一串包也没挠一下。他心里盘算着，要是在上课铃前她还醒不过来，他就要再把她送回去了。  
怎么坐车上都能睡着，唉，昨晚果然还是该好好克制自己的……  
期间有眼尖的女学生认出了他，跑过来打招呼道：“Zenny老师！”  
他忙不迭做出一个噤声的手势。  
她立刻乖乖低下声来：“你坐在这里干什么？欸，她是谁？”  
Zen有些得意地说，“当然是我女朋友。”  
女学生立刻迸发出一声低低地惊呼，“哇，你居然有女朋友了？她也是我们学校的吗？这是什么时候的事？”  
“别急，这些事我下次再告诉你。”Zen低声说，然后回头看了眼靠在自己背后的人，她太累了，果然还是该让她再多睡会。  
“你快去准备上课吧，别迟到了。”Zen朝女学生挥了挥手，自己却下定决心不再等什么上课铃了，反正今天是周一，第一节就是韩主旻的课，有什么事他都可以兜着，不上也罢。  
这样一想，Zen拢紧了她环在自己腰上的手后，一脚踩下油门便扬长而去。  
“嗯？还没到吗……？”开到一半，身后飘来半梦半醒的呢喃声，她下意识地抱他抱得更紧了些。  
“是啊，还没到，这条路真是太长了，开都开不完，”Zen轻声说，“亲爱的，再多睡会吧。”  
“嗯……到了记得叫我……”  
“好。”

爱意也是，太多了，他藏都藏不完。

 

FIN.


End file.
